


La Bestia.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Kink, Bodily Fluids, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Lizzy y Logan han mantenido una relación amistosa durante demasiado tiempo, evadiendo las emociones y sentimientos que salían a colisión siempre que están juntos, nunca han cruzado la línea, y que ambos fueran un recipiente de instintos no les hace las cosas más sencillas. Sino muchísimo más duro. Hasta que una noche, uno toma las riendas del asunto, y decide que ambos merecen ser felices, rompiendo los límites que los mantenía a salvo, dejándose atrapar por el deseo que el otro correspondería con la misma fuerza.





	La Bestia.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan Howlett/Wolverine no me pertenece.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

El ser aceptado en la mansión Xavier era más que un lugar para pertenecer. Un lugar donde tenías libertad de poderes y entendimiento con los demás integrantes. El problema era, difícilmente se conocía la jerarquía del mundo animal.

El profesor Xavier comprendió velozmente lo que significaban esos títulos. Sin necesidad de presentación reconoció en Lizzy su lado recesivo, su naturaleza sumisa de nacimiento. Los animales tenían instintos, y eran conocidos en el mundo porque todos eran temperamentales. Ella era protegida, siempre mantenían un ojo sobre la hembra. Las hormonas la rodeaban, le daban un aura llamativa. Sabían que deseaban reclamarla, mutantes y aunque inconsciente, humanos.

Los animales mantenían una vida sexual muy activa, demandantes y hambrientos. Sus instintos siempre estaban activos, y cuando la época de acoplamiento les ataca se vuelven insaciables.

Charles solo quería mimarle, tenía ojos paternales en ella y adoración por su sorprendente control mental. Le era difícil tragar la pastilla de lo que algún día la jerarquía bestial la engulliría entera y su cuerpo se sucumbiría a otro tipo de poder.

Lizzy se convirtió en una mujer espectacular. Llena de luz. No solo era más poderosa sino que físicamente, la madurez le alcanzo, de adentro hacia afuera. Su cuerpo y su mente habían crecido. Era atractiva. Cómo un embrujo. Siempre había sido una joven segura de su propio atractivo.

 Scott felizmente como compañero de Jean había admitido estar obsesionado con la peligrosa hembra, Jean compartía el sentimiento, admitiendo que era una de las pocas cosillas que se le hacían curiosas. Tormenta deseaba protegerla bajo su ala. Pero ella había concordado con Hank, quien percibía todo con mayor intensidad que ellos, tenía ese toque en su forma de moverse, se antojaba sensual.

La época de calor era problemática para los no acoplados. El apareamiento comenzaba cuando una hormona se les dispara en el cuerpo, transformándolo para asegurar su excitación y su capacidad para acomodar la anchura de otro compañero animal que era más grueso de lo normal.

Y Lizzy nunca había tenido un alfa en su vida, solo humanos. Entonces, sí deseaba a uno.

Uno mayor y completamente letal.

**Logan Howlett.**

Estaba obsesionada con él.

Se iba a dormir y se levantaba con la imagen de Logan grabada a fuego en su cabeza. Le aturdía la capacidad que solamente él contenía. Porque lo encontraba terriblemente atractivo. Con un aroma exquisito, que velozmente se convirtió en su favorito.

Le hacía preguntarse cómo se sentiría frotarse sobre él y besar esa piel suave y dura empezando con sus labios, lamer toda su piel desde ese pecho ancho al estómago duro hacia sus muslos. Lizzy siempre estuvo rodeada de testosterona y grandes hombres cómodos con sus cuerpos.

Pero ninguno fue capaz de afectarla.

Su espalda doblaba la de ella un montón. Era increíblemente fuerte y corpulento, comía el espacio vital de manera escandalosa, le activaba la carne entre sus muslos. Su cuerpo deseaba la adrenalina, la ansiaba. La adrenalina del sexo.

La hormona mantenía el motor activo y la volvía más sensible y más salvaje. A ella gustaba marcar esas curvas en su cuerpo con prendas que sabía que la favorecían, una falda muy corta, un disimulado escote, pantalones ajustados o camisas ceñidas. Se colocaba prendas que hacían a Charles desear aventarle una manta encima. Se vestía para molestar al alfa. Todo para caminar sobre un campo minado, sacrificar una confianza que formó con sudor, lágrimas y sangre, Logan la había aceptado en su manada, más allá de una estudiante se había convertido en el maestro.

Ahora la protegía, velaba, y mataba por ella, y Lizzy era lo suficientemente egoísta para desear más, para jugar sus cartas y tener lo único que jamás habían explorado.

Se vestía para provocar pero jamás para llamar la atención de media escuela. Pero Logan no conocía a la mujer dentro de la guerrera. Vestida y desarrollándose entre el alcohol y la multitud, sus bailes siempre iban dirigidos él, estuviese presente o no, rara vez le veía en el club para quedarse, no era su estilo.

Ella se levantó sobre sus tacones de aguja, decidida a abandonar el asiento y darse paso a la acción. La sensación ejecutando a través de su cuerpo era electrizante. Lizzy ama los juegos. Y por primera vez, los profesores de la mansión estaban presentes en las hormonales y tórridas fiestas elaborado por sus estudiantes.

Como era viernes, estaban pinchando en la sala un DJ de trance. Dispararon confeti de muchos colores y activaron las luces azules y los rayos fosforescentes. Era una celebración por todo lo alto, una fiesta. La gente se movía, aplaudía, chillaba, alzaba los brazos y gritaba excitada. Había tantísima gente que parecía increíble que cupieran todos en esa sala. En la barra, el barman hacía malabares con las botellas al ritmo de la música, también había una mujer lanzando besos y tirando condones a la multitud.

Caminando entre el tumulto de gente, Lizzy lanzó una mirada a la barra, y encontró su presa en la misma ordenando una bebida, seguramente un trago muy fuerte. Ella sonrió ampliamente, guiñando los ojos a las bailarinas en el escenario se hizo lugar en la plataforma en medio del club, adueñándose del lugar y enredo  su pierna desnuda alrededor del tubo brillante que conectaba con el techo.

La adrenalina golpeó su cuerpo dejándolo un rastro de energía. La excitación se le arremolino en su vientre y comenzó a moler el cuerpo sobre los tacones empinados. El Dj silbó, y la famosísima canción del momento entre los clubes comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. _Feel It_ , velozmente fue reconocida por ella, y por el público. Como cada fiesta que se realizaba Lizzy tenía todos, y su espectáculo era esperado. Su vestido rojo de escote criminal sujetaba sus pechos y con suerte le cubría los muslos.

Ella movió sus caderas con cada latido estruendoso de la música, poniendo los brazos sobre la cabeza comenzó a bajar más, mas… **Y más.** El oro de la estructura resaltando su piel, su cabello caía liso y largo meneándose con sus movimientos corporales, los labios rojos y sus afiladas uñas pintadas del mismo color. La mirada extrañamente oscurecida y la sonrisa arrogante. Los humanos y los compañeros mutantes la contemplaban con éxtasis.

En cambio la sorpresa, la diversión con mínimo de erotismo brotó del pequeño grupo que eran más que sus profesores, sus amigos, no podían apartar la mirada. Para ellos era la primera vez, y con el calor y su único deseo presente, Lizzy se estaba esmerando.

Se paso las manos por el pecho y luego al estomago plano cubierto no más por la delgada tela, se acarició los muslos y se paso las uñas por la carne del trasero esculpido con mucho trabajo, los latidos de la música aumentaban los suyos propios. Los aplausos y silbidos excitados aumentaron. Deseaban que volviera a bajar, que se mezclara en la multitud para poder inclinarse y tocar.

Ella se meneo sinvergüenza, empujando los pechos adelante, luciendo su flexibilidad sin pasarse a la obscenidad.

Sentía su mirada. En todas partes. Logan siempre estaba observando, distante. Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con su famosa chaqueta de cuero, sus impresionantes músculos se marcaban bajo la ropa. Los bíceps, el pecho, los hombros dignos del mejor y mayor boxeador del mundo.  Lizzy no aparto la mirada de oscuro deseo de su rostro desde donde estaba, y lo señaló para después hacer una acrobacia que hizo jadear a los que tenía en frente. El ceño de Logan se  profundizó y lo miró apretar la mandíbula. Era la primera vez que le hacía saber que lo deseaba públicamente, y vaya público que tenían.

Entonces tomó la mano de un acelerado humano, un muchacho de su misma edad. Ansioso y contento subió a la plataforma sin saber que en ese momento Lizzy no estaba controlada, no tenía esa cadena para detener ese alboroto. Batiendo las pestañas ella lo mantuvo hipnotizado. _No toques,_ le gruñó, con las palmas abiertas lo empujó del torso contra el tubo, y se sujeto a su cintura para bajar y volver a subir impulsándose de sus talones haciendo de su trasero, la atención principal.

-No puedo creer lo que veo.- halagó el desconocido con ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.- Eres… Eres muy hermosa.

-Gracias guapo – Lizzy se rió con dulzura, enternecida por su nerviosismo.- Puedo hacer explotar tú mente, se cuidadoso.

Él no sabría que el juego de palabras era realidad. Solamente cuando ella se junto tanto a él que no hubo aire entre ellos, el muchacho creyó lo que ella quiso.

Lizzy a centímetros de su rostro le regalo una sonrisa irresistible. Tan divertido, pensó. Se lamió los labios y él se volvió un montón de balbuceos. Cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso un bailarín con el torso desnudo decidió que era hora de mostrarle como eran las cosas.

Solamente rezó por no estropear una relación que cada omega en el mundo desearía tener.

Se había frotado contra el bailarín y el joven hombre, lanzando miradas furtivas al alfa mientras era apretujada entre ambos hombres. La tocaron, revolvieron su cabello, y más de una ocasión apartó el rostro para evitar que la besaran. Perdió la cuenta de las canciones pero su cuerpo vibraba cuando se detuvo. Maniobrando entre el mar de cuerpos retorciéndose rítmicamente uno contra otros, los fiesteros bailaban y giraban bajo los destellos de luces en cada pulgada disponible del suelo.

Una densa capa de humo artificial cubría el techo.

Bom. Bom. Bom.

Era difícil decir donde terminaba el bajo y comenzaba el pulso, ella respiraba agitadamente cuando estrelló contra la barra, las chicas y chicos, conocidos y desconocidos la felicitaron vistiendo miradas morbosas. Instantáneamente una bebida rosa se le extendió por el barman, una seña y sabía que debía traerle.

Lizzy bebió como si su vida dependiera de aquel dulce trago.

-Con que estos son los jodidos bailes de los que tanto se habla.

Una voz, ronca y profunda habló contra su oído, sus palabras vibraron directamente hasta su núcleo. Un enorme cuerpo caliente se apretó a su cuerpo más pequeño y curvilíneo. Algo fuerte y duro se apretó contra su coxis.

La mujer se lleno la boca, y trago grueso, dejando la bebida a medio tomar nuevamente en la barra que resplandecía con un color distinto con cada palpitar.

-¿Mis bailes son comentados? No tenía idea – fingió inocencia antes de voltearse y enfrentar el rostro de Logan, encontrándolo cerca. Más cerca de lo que había creído. Sus narices casi rozando.- Me gustan. ¿A ti te gustan?

Un gruñido bajo escapo del pecho de Logan, un gruñido que ella sintió al estar pegada contra su pecho.

-¿Eso que se entierra en mi vientre es tu cinturón, grandote? – ella preguntó lanzando otra artimaña.- Es enorme… Y duro.

-Basta de juegos, Liz… Eres una hembra vulgar.- gruñó Logan inclinándose tentadoramente sobre ella, sus labios rozaron su lóbulo.- Eres una provocadora, todos aquí están excitados, y tú lo sabes.

Ella rió como un chiquillo que se sale con la suya y coloco ambas manos en sus pectorales para apartarlo ligeramente, pero no pudo, la enorme mano de Logan cubrió su muñeca, con un fuerte apretón amenazador, haciéndole levantar una ceja.

-Oops- fue lo único que dijo a su comentario.

-Vienes aquí en la ebullición del puto calor con este jodido vestidito actuando como una inocente que no conoce una verga.- Él esta hirviendo, mucho, mucho más.- Soy un alfa, con un sentido del olfato más sensible que el que tú posees, y el puto aroma de tu calor se huele en todo el lugar. ¿Sabes lo que me hace sentir, cachorrita?

Logan no estaba de humor, reconoció.

-No lo diré dos veces, Lizzy.- gruñó fuertemente.

-No lo sé, Logan.- ella gimotea.

-Podría inclinarte, aquí y ahora, y palmearte el trasero como mereces.

Le quitaba el aliento solo con escucharle dirigirse con el tono dominante hacia ella. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y la sensación de mariposas en el estomago le hizo desear un vaso de licor fuerte… O algo frío.

Ella le miró relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún?

-He terminado de dejarte sola.- Logan enredó sus manos en la espalda, sujetándole las muñecas con una sola mano, mientras bajaba sus labios y los rozaba contra los de ella en un movimiento tan suave, tan impropio de él, que le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- Te quiero y te deseo todavía más de lo que alguna vez he deseado algo. He sido un muerto, y desde la primera vez que te vi lo supe maldita sea.

-¿Qué supiste? – preguntó, sosteniéndose a sus palabras como su salvavidas.- Dime, Logan, dímelo.

El sonido de cristal _estrellándose_ contra el suelo atrajo su atención, el fuerte aroma a dulce le hizo saber que era la bebida que antes ella tomaba. La fuerte mano morena del macho frente a ella se enredo en el cabello y jalo hasta tener su cuerpo arqueado casi sobre la barra.

-Que eras mía. Y viendo atrás incluso cuando nos conocimos oficialmente, eras mía entonces. No en la manera que mi verga quiere ahora, pero de la manera que hizo que importara, y a mí no me importan muchas cosas, cachorra.

Logan miraba una gota de sudor deslizarse por su sien, bordeando la mejilla, abriéndose paso por su cuello, la atrapo con su lengua. Los ojos de Lizzy se abrieron, las pupilas se dilataron y un sonido de pura sorpresa escapo de entre sus labios rojos siendo sosegado por otro gruñido de advertencia. **Quieta.**

-Porque no voy a detenerme con un puñetero beso, pequeña. No voy a detenerme hasta que seas mía en cada sentido y descubrirás que incluso mi versión amable, puede ser jodidamente ruda.

Nadie entendería lo que ella sabia y estaba ocurriendo. Solo verían a ese enorme hombre musculoso tomar al trofeo intocable contra la barra,  haciendo lo que ninguno podía. Verían como Logan se hace paso entre las largas piernas apretando su dura bragueta contra una fina tela de lencería.

Wolverine estaba inquieto, por qué esa hembra no tenía una marca, no tenía nada que dijera que perteneciese a otro hombre, toda limpia **,** lo quería, quería corromper, lo quería para él.

 ** _Mía_**.

Lizzy se sujeto de sus hombros y dejo caer la cabeza en su totalidad, extendiendo el cuello y la yugular, el mayor acto de sumisión del mundo animal. Ella le exponía un punto donde él podía asesinarla fácilmente, se lo daba, se lo entregaba, rindiéndose, y reconociéndose a sí mismo, dejándole saber su posición al de mayor y total rango. Logan sonrió arrogante contra su piel. Contento de no ver resistencia, se inclinó hacia abajo para meter el rostro en su cuello. Inhaló profundamente su olor gruñendo en voz alta con furia al detectar otros perfumes masculinos, restregó su mejilla contra su piel, impregnando su aroma personal con su barba rasposa, insatisfecho se apretujó más estrujando su cuerpo pequeño en comparación contra su torso hasta que le arrancó otro gemido.

-Cachorrita, voy a preguntar una sola vez esto, ¿me deseas? Esta es tu última oportunidad para escapar – dijo con voz ronca, sus labios bailando muy cerca de los labios tintados, haciendo pregunta con un exigente beso en la mandíbula femenina.- Necesito que me digas que todo este juego de mierda ha terminado y que puedo tenerte. Porque como hagas un espectáculo más para esta jodida gente te follare todas tus ganas hasta la próxima semana.

-Sí – respondió sin aliento. Había estado luchando contra ello por demasiado tiempo por razones que cuanto más tiempo estaba a su alrededor parecían menos importantes.- Sí quiero, si nos quiero.

-Estúpida, estúpida pequeña niña- él advirtió, murmurando alrededor de su boca.

Logan necesitaría más que eso para cubrir su suave piel con su propio perfume, acariciar y frotar, la punta de sus dedos cosquilleaban por tocar más de esa piel, escondió su rostro en la unión del cuello y el hombro, sus colmillos afilados rasgaron y se profundizaron en su piel suave, y su lengua se bañó con el sabor metálico. Cerró la herida con la punta de su lengua hasta que la hemorragia se detuvo y la saliva se incrustó en su torrente. Él era posesivo, golpearía al bastardo que mirase a su hembra, quienes voltearían cabezas por un simple batido de sus pestañas, si cualquiera decidía ignorar su aroma sobre su piel y su presencia corriendo entre sus venas, gustosamente podía herirlo.

Porque nadie toca lo suyo. No como con los que ella se había frotado en medio de la pista o los que estiraban sus cabezas para mirarla sobre la plataforma, necesitaba el jodido tercer enlace, ese que provocaba un fuerte dolor contra el pantalón.

-Logan, por favor.

Él bajo sus labios con seguridad sobre los de ella y su lengua bailó con la suya, dándole a degustar el sabor de su propia sangre. Aturdida como estaba, ella dejó que él dirigiera el beso. Lizzy podía sentir su corazón martillear en su pecho, y estaba mojada entre las piernas. Acarició la cabellera de Logan justo como siempre había deseado, descubriendo que el macho contra ella parecía ser receptivo a las acaricias.

-Vámonos de aquí.- ordenó acomodando el vestido de Lizzy hasta cubrir su retaguardia.- Mi moto está afuera.

La fría calle los recibió como un pequeño bálsamo para sus pieles a altas temperaturas. El estacionamiento estaba desolado y allí, protegida junto a la puerta estaba la _Harley_ que Lizzy tanto fantaseaba, simplemente amaba y sentía adoración con esa motocicleta.

-Hola chica.- chilló dejando caer su trasero sobre el asiento negro acolchado. Logan le miro con una ceja alzada, haciéndola reír.- Ella parece agradable.

-Lo es.- Asintió.

Haciendo un trabajo rápido le coloco su casco y, cuando Lizzy se subió detrás de él y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, no pudo evitar estremecerse bajo su toque.

Él permitió sus manos deslizarse justo debajo del cinturón, al borde de los jeans y escurrirse por debajo de la camiseta, sobre la carne desnuda de sus abdominales, y subir tentadoramente, acariciándole las tetillas, y devuelta abajo, arrastrando las puntiagudas uñas desde esas zona erógena hasta debajo del ombligo, haciéndole aguantar la respiración.

Y no pudo evitar gemir sobre el rugido del motor.

En un pestañeo, la cargaba sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose a su habitación. A su territorio, con ella riendo dulce y tontamente todo el camino, sus manos traviesas acariciando todo el contorno de su espalda, hasta meterse en los bolsillos de su retaguardia. Poco le falto para no arrojarla sobre cualquier superficie, ella no iba a provocarlo, sin sufrir las consecuencias. Cerrando la puerta duramente a sus espaldas, la estabilizo frente a sus ojos. Con sus manos le arrebato la tela del cuerpo rajándola por la mitad, revelando una simple diminuta braga roja sobre toda esa carne.

-Perfecta- masculló mientras la repasaban ávidamente de arriba abajo. La acercó a él tomándola de la cintura, se inclinó hacia delante hundiendo su lengua en la punta de un erecto pezón en su boca.

La cabeza de Lizzy se sintió pesada por las sensaciones. ¿Había olvidado el sentimiento? Cuando ella torturaba sus pechos no se sentía como si ellos tuvieran línea directa a su centro, con él jalándolos  y acariciándolos entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, estaba segura que podría descubrir que podía venirse solo con eso. Y cada vez que Logan acariciaba su talentosa lengua sobre su carne, era como si estuviera saboreando su clítoris.

Lizzy respiraba entrecortadamente cuando él se saco la camiseta. Él puso su mano sobre la suya y la arrastró sobre su esternón, a través de su pecho, del tenso estomago, deteniéndose sobre el rígido material de su bragueta, todo, mirándole con ojos intensos, encapuchados en lujuria. El calor de su piel quemaba tras su ropa donde tocaba.

-Sí – dijo ella.- Sí, por favor. Más.

Todo pensamientos que pasaban en su cabeza eran nebulosos, casi brumosos. Él no estaba empujando, tratando de tomar ventaja a pesar de que era mucho más grande, capaz de poder forzar la situación si así lo quería. Estaba ofreciéndose. Quería que le tocara, lo viera, que supiera que era tan grande, duro como el resto de él. Con las mejillas encendidas ella libero el primer botón, arrancándole a él, un siseo.

-Así es… Continua.- él pareció rogar sobre su pecho, la succión y la humedad, mezclado con el roce áspero de la barba la tuvo con rodillas temblorosas.- Así es, pequeña, tócame, siénteme.- dijo, paso su lengua sobre la cima del pezón, y cuando raspó la piel sensible y delicada con sus dientes. Ella se deshizo.

Bajó su cremallera y comenzó a tirar de la prenda. No tenia ropa interior, así de caliente, y definitivamente nada tímido, empujo los pantalones lejos una vez que fueron descartados por sus delgados dedos. Lizzy comprendió que Logan siempre mantenía esa naturaleza salvaje. Era abierto, se mostraba cual como era. No espero que fuese diferente en el ámbito sexual.

Descubrió que era grande, en todas partes.

-Eso no va a encajar.

Una sola ceja se levanto, y esa sonrisa ladina que siempre hacia revolotear su corazón. La noqueó. Esos ojos brillaron chispas. Y supo cuando decidió que era más un reto, que una advertencia. Lizzy jadeo.

-Llevemos esto a la cama.- dijo él sobre su boca, lamiendo la curva del labio inferior con su lengua donde su boca seguía abierta como una imbécil. Logan dio una palmada delicada en la retaguardia para lo captara y volviera en sí.

Había sido besada muchas veces en su vida, por buenos y malos chicos, por los que le habían gustado y otros a los que no, otros con los que había pasado meses entregándole su lealtad y devoción, pero ninguno la había besado como Logan lo estaba haciendo. Haciendo a su cerebro sufrir un cortocircuito, arrancándole la racionalidad, y el sentido común haciendo elevar los latidos de su corazón, y el deseo, que casi dolía. Cuando ambos cayeron en la cama fue como apretujar una nube de perfume.

Su aroma le envolvió. Y cuando él pateo los zapatos de ambos lejos, y escalo por su cuerpo, abrió sus piernas con uno de sus muslos y empujó su cadera hacia arriba, estaba rodeada de él, y luego, engullida por él. En todas partes, y era abrumador, en cada sentido estaba presente. Su boca era suave contra la suya, su lengua invadiendo cada rincón.

Se estaban retorciendo juntos, sus manos le sostenían en un apretón del cual no podría liberarse si quisiera. Se besaron, se chuparon y mordieron, mientras esa braguita que la protegía desapareció; y la llevo a envolver una pierna alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Era demasiado, demasiado malo; estaba rompiendo cada y una de sus oportunidades, expectativas, de poder estar con alguien más si ella volviera a desearlo, con solamente respirarlo debajo de su piel.

Estaba frotando su pulgar entre sus piernas, incluso dio un tirón haciéndola jadear. Siguió jugando, creando una marea de sensaciones que estallarían en cualquier segundo. La tocó, la acarició, y trabajó como nunca le habían hecho antes y justo cuando estaba por romperse, y no haber punto de retorno de volver a recuperarse; él empujó toda su turgente carne dentro. Los ojos de Logan estaban pesadamente cubiertos de anhelo mientras él la contemplaba con apreciación y pura necesidad.

Había estado cachonda por él, muchas veces al borde de una masturbación absurda. Esto no era simple excitación. Sintió nuevas sensaciones empezando a florecer al contacto con la carne. Se habría derretido si no la sujetase. El placer se multiplicó por cien y cuando empezó a llenarla, a estirar los tejidos sensibles hasta casi una tirantez insoportable, Lizzy supo con absoluta certeza que su naturaleza estaba asomándose debajo de su piel.

-Liz...- dijo él, su cara contraída como si también sufriera algún tipo de dolor. Pero él se deslizó completamente, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí, y la lleno al punto que pensó que podía ahogarse, y morir, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, en todo eso, solamente pudo ver el brillo de sus ardientes ojos enlazados a los suyos.-¿Estás lista?

Estaba rompiéndola, y si le decía que era demasiado, y dolía en su pecho, la dejaría libre sin chistar, fue eso lo que la hizo bajar sus barreras para deslizar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, aun quería mas, quería descubrir cómo era verlo terminar, que pasaba con esos espectaculares ojos cuando llegaban a la explosión. No había forma de frenarse una vez que lo probo. Lizzy estaba perdida en el momento, sus manos incapaces de acariciar por más tiempo su espalda, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, lo sujeto de las nalgas.

Se movieron lentamente, conociendo como eran sus cuerpos trabajando juntos, como el baile de sus cuerpos se desarrollaba. Leyendo las señales con ojos fijos hasta que ella se apretó contra su cuello, y susurró contra su oído esbozando una lenta sonrisa.

-Fóllame ahora. 

Y antes de darse cuenta sus piernas estaban trabadas en lo alto de su cintura masculina, y Logan se conducía contra ella como si estuviera tratando de atravesar el colchón. Cuando Lizzy pensó que no podría resistir más presión en su interior, ésta creció hasta llegar a alturas inimaginables. Estaba tan cerrada, tan cerrada…

Y le gustó.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo sobre ella, su cuerpo trabajado ahora hinchado lo suficiente para ofrecerle un buen espectáculo. Y sus ojos, oh hombre, se encendieron como montones de rayos en una noche tormentosa cuando gruñó. Lizzy sintió sus músculos se convulsionaban, preparándose para un orgasmo inevitable.

-Te siento apretándote, cachorrita. Joder. Lo sabía, sabía que sería así.- él empujó todavía más profundamente.- Tan jodidamente hermosa.- dijo Logan dejando caer la cabeza mordisqueando la piel de su delicado cuello.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando sintió acercarse al orgasmo.

Gritó cuando sintió que empezaba a llenarla todavía más y más, estirando los músculos dentro de ella. Y no se detenía. Su miembro latió con fuerza, luego pareció hincharse, justo bajo la gruesa cresta, como un pulgar alargándose, encajándose justo detrás del músculo convulsivo, golpeando, pulsando y abrasándola con un calor demoledor mientras ella lo sentía comenzar a eyacular en su interior.

-Oh… Joder…– Logan gimió, respirando fuerte.

Él siguió empujando alojándose más firmemente en su interior hasta que la llenó por completo y no hubo un solo rincón que no estuviera firmemente lleno. Estaba trabado dentro de ella. Sus dientes la mordieron en el hombro. Lizzy explotó, de un segundo a otro, empezó a sentir un clímax tras otro rompiéndola en millones de pedacitos.

Logan dejó escapar un gemido ahogado apoyando su frente contra la de Lizzy. Él sentía que estallaba dentro de ella una y otra vez. Perdió la cuenta de sus erupciones. Continuó, mientras las llamas les devoraban y su sangre corría fuerte por sus venas. Carne contra carne hasta el agotamiento total. Era demasiado increíble. La naturaleza de Logan se estaba encargando de que su semilla tuviera fruto. Ella debería haber sabido.

Incluso cuando Logan salió de ella con un gemido ronco, su cuerpo se sintió como un bálsamo, su mente y su cuerpo parecían estar gritando de alegría liberando feromonas de satisfacción.

-¿Estás bien, Liz? – le escuchó preguntar.

Ella solamente pudo hacer un sonidito, y se permitió ser arrastrada por esa ola de paz, sabiendo que él había hecho lo que él se había propuesto hacer.

Él la había reclamado.

Antes en alma.

Ahora también en cuerpo.

Logan tenía razón.

Siempre había sido suya.

Pasándose una mano por la abundante melena, Logan contempló el cuerpo sobre su cama, tan suave y cálido. Decidió cargar a la joven contra su cuerpo antes de volver a tomarla, sabiendo que ella caería a la consciencia antes de la segunda ronda.

Ella se apago, como una vela.

Metiendo a **ambos** bajo las desordenadas sabanas, la apretujó contra su pecho, para él, allí contra su pecho, esa hembra inexperta en el coito animal, podía reaccionar de diversas maneras; dolor, frenesí sexual o shock. Su primer acto, y prevenía mantenerla cerca. Su cuerpo se estaba acoplando a su naturaleza al cien por ciento, trabajando y extrayendo de la experiencia, y con su propia cercanía masculina mantenía alertando a sus instinto.

Y Logan se enorgulleció, y le despertó la verga.

Frotándose contra su muslo, maldijo.

-Dulce sueños, pequeña.- dijo contra su coronilla, sabiendo que no encontraría el mismo descanso mientras siguiera al acecho.

 

 

Lizzy hizo un sonidito y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, calculaba un par de horas desde que había caído en ese sueño cálido. Detrás de la ventana el sol se alzaba perezoso, aun no había luz pero lo suficiente para que el cielo se aclarara. El frío de la noche aun deambulaba en el aire como un soplido fantasmal que le erizo la piel, estaba sola. Frunció el ceño, con sus ojitos desarrollados lograba detectar en la oscuridad y solo le confirmo con más pesar, estaba sola. En el aire detectaba que llevaba un rato así, lo suficiente para que todo calor escapase de entre las cobijas.

 _Susurros, risas, parloteos…_ Poco a poco sus compañeros llegaban contentos buscando un lugar para relajar su cuerpo del baile y descansar un par de horas.

No eran muchos, lo notaba, tal vez un pequeño grupo buscando refugio de la ciudad que pronto despertaría. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, ella correspondía esa armonía, a su manera, aún sentía el cosquilleo entre las piernas, las encías ligeramente inflamadas donde se ubicaban los colmillos y una molestia en el vientre bajo.

Luego de darse una ducha fugaz en el baño para limpiarse el maquillaje y los residuos de líquidos entre sus muslos. De pie, dentro de las bragas frías sucias, con los zapatos entre su mano izquierda y su vestido rajado, soltó un resoplido. Tomando nuevamente las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo superior se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Cómo la verían? Al salir semidesnuda y cubierta con unas sabanas arrugadas mientras escapaba del dormitorio de nadie más que su profesor favorito ¿Era un cliché? **¡Claro que sí!** La estudiante con honores enrollada con el profesor más intimidante… Atractivo… Caliente… De mirada tormentosa…Rudo en la cama… Voz sexy… Lenguaje vulgar, ¡ay! Del instituto.

-¿A dónde coño crees que vas? – Un enorme cuerpo bloqueaba la puerta.

Quedó inmóvil y un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna. Sacando la nariz de su pecho tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle al rostro encontrándose con Logan, con una ceja levantada mirándola. Abrió la boca varias veces sin poder emitir un sonido o mostrar señal de inteligencia.

Su manaza morena empujo la puerta abriéndola en su totalidad, pero Logan no se movió del umbral. Ella se apretó la cobija contra el pecho al ver que sus ojos la examinaban.

Estaba de buen humor, notaba la **diversión** bailar en las comisuras de sus labios, no podía verlo al rostro, no cuando se ponía roja mirándole con su camisa blanca de tirantes ceñido a su torso y los pantalones azules haciendo nada por ocultar su enorme gratitud al verla.

-No estabas aquí.- suspiró.- Llevas un par de horas fuera, y pensé que no querrías alguien en… Prefería estar en mi habitación.

Él no respondió, no inmediatamente. Sintió como Logan estiraba su mano y la sujetaba de la nuca, con un jaloncillo obligándola a alzar la barbilla.

Cuando estaban así tan juntos, no estaba satisfecho hasta mirarla a los ojos. Tan graciosa como estaba, con el pelo revuelto enmarcando su cara, con los ojos brillantes, su cuello y clavículas enrojecidas e irritadas, sensibles por los maltratos de su barba.

Él entrecerró los ojos claros y le sonrió.

-Tienes prohibida la estancia en tu habitación.- dijo viendo como su rostro cambiaba a uno confundido.- Y si no te quisiera envuelta e impregnando tu olor en mis cosas, no te hubiese traído en primer lugar, cachorrita.

-Buen punto, huh, tienes razón...- Aun no comprendía.- Y… ¿Es por eso que no puedo volver a mi cuarto?

Estirando la mano acaricio con la yema de los dedos la marca de dientes en su cuello. Inclinándose enterró la nariz en su coronilla solo para sentir como ella estremecía, un aroma, fuerte y demoledor inundo el ambiente. El perfume le inundó la nariz, le hizo salivar y los ojos se dilataron a límites insospechados.

 

-Nos han movido a un dormitorio sin uso, más apartado de todos estos jodidos adolescentes.

Ella le saco la lengua como la chica madura que era _“Hey, ¡estás hablando con uno_!”, Pero Logan no tenia en plan detener sus palabras sucias.

-Porque puedo oler tu excitación.- Susurró él en su oído, bajando su voz a una más rasposa, mas grave.- Y no deseo más que ponerme de rodillas y enterrar mi lengua entre tus piernas, para hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que quedes ronca, y hacerte venir tan fuerte, que va a doler, y cuando pienses que no es posible hacerte venir otra vez sin romperte… Voy hacerlo otra vez… Y otra vez hasta que me hunda en ti.

Ella tembló violentamente ante sus palabras, se sentía incapaz de oponerse a él cuando en realidad le deseaba con cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces, estas manteniéndome?

-Joder, sí.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo de ojos chismosos. Bajaron a un extremo de la escuela que ella no conocía, todo metálico y más moderno a diferencia de los otros pisos de estilo antiguo de madera. Largos pasillos, de aquí y allá donde mirase. Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta metálica. Él puso la mano sobre una pantalla pequeña que había al lado derecho y la puerta metálica se abrió. Deslumbrando un dormitorio improvisado en lo que antes parecía una pequeña sala científica.

Era otra habitación cuadrada increíblemente espaciosa, con una gran cama de dos plazas colocada en el centro, de sábanas y almohadas blancas y con olor a limpio. Allí cómodamente cabrían los dos. Una larga alfombra felposa blanca debajo de la cama, un armario enorme, gris metálico y moderno cubriendo una de las cuatro paredes vacías. Y otro portal metálico que intuyo como el baño.

-El profesor creía que para tu tiempo de calor merecerías un lugar más cómodo, cerca de los laboratorios donde podrían atenderte con algunos calmantes o sueros. Esto estaba condicionado mientras no encontrases un compañero que te ayudase a través de la época.- explicó.- Ahora tienes más que eso en esta jodida lata aprueba de sonidos, que muero por probar.

Dejándola sobre la cama tiro lejos las sábanas sucias enrolladas en su piel. Él nuevamente se saco la camiseta, las botas y los pantalones, se arrodilló a su lado, la mirada posesiva, brillante con su creciente deseo contempló desde las largas piernas, los huesos de su cintura, el estomago y los pechos pidiendo su boca.

-Ven aquí, Logan.- Lizzy se quito las bragas como una provocadora.

Miró hacia abajo por su cuerpo, gimiendo débilmente cuando vio y lo sintió extender sus piernas, abriéndola para él, con sus ojos fijos en su sexo.

-Quiero enterrar mi lengua aquí, Liz.- él susurró con maldad.- Lamer de arriba y abajo toda la crema entre tus piernas.

Su respiración se paro en su pecho cuando vio su lengua desaparecer dentro del liso monte entre sus piernas. Ella intentó gritar pero el sonido que emitió fue débil, sin aliento, cuando sus caderas se elevaron de la cama. Sus manos ahuecaron sus glúteos cuando él la levantó de la cama, ¡así podía sentir su lengua aún más! Comenzó a lamerla con insistentes lametazos hambrientos de la esencia de su deseo. Estimulándola y lamiéndola como si fuese un caramelo, se sentía mareada de sentir su boca, su barba, sus dientes, los labios y la lengua.

Logan gruñó, un sonido que vibró contra su clítoris cuando él la levantó aun más, acariciándola con su lengua más profundamente, embistiéndola con su nariz en el pequeño brote de su sexo en una caricia que la devastó. Lizzy gimió. Su orgasmo la hizo convulsionarse, llevándola a un mundo luces y colores dentro de sus párpados.

-Ahora, Lizzy. No te asustes, cachorrita. Sigue tus instintos.

Su mano se envolvió en su cuello, le acaricio la piel y entonces tomándola por la nuca la posicionó. Lizzy le clavó los colmillos en el hombro, sus pequeños y puntiagudos colmillos rasgaron la piel. Tal como él había hecho. Su lengua lamió su piel con dedicación y tal ternura que Logan sintió como los ojos le rodaban detrás por el placer. La marca se visualizaba destacándose en la unión del cuello y hombro. 

El ronco gemido de  Logan fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que él se elevara en sus rodillas, levantándola, y enterrándose profundamente. Logan la reclamó cómo si no hubiese mañana pero a ella no le importo, su cuerpo lo aceptaba. Suplicándole más. Más profundo y más rápido.

-¡Logan! - Sus uñas perforaron la carne de su antebrazo y, elevando sus piernas, sus tobillos se cruzaron por encima de sus caderas.

Él jadeaba martilleando duramente otro orgasmo. Lizzy sintió el cambio y nuevamente cayó en el huracán. No supo lo que gritó. Ella se perdió, aullando y gimiendo con el gimoteo de él besando su mandíbula y la columna de su garganta.

Logan no se derrumbo hasta que el nudo desapareció, no había logrado pegar un ojo. Solo la veía allí, dejándola descansar para un nuevo asalto. Dejándose caer apretó sus pechos erectos contra su pecho, sintió como sus manos lo recibían envolviéndose como un pulpo a su alrededor.

-Voltéate.- ella dijo. Con el ruego que se dejase caer a su lado boca arriba, Lizzy lo escaló subiéndose en su torso como una domadora. Él la miró por debajo de las pestañas.

-Estás en una posición peligrosa, cachorrita.- advirtió.

Ella no dijo nada cuando hizo una mueca tonta en su jugueteo.

-¿Por qué me dices cachorrita? – preguntó.

-Porque cuando te vi por primera vez parecías un cachorro con esos enormes ojos inocentes.- cuando Lizzy abrió la boca para protestar, continuó.- Supe desde ese momento que quería conservarte y eso hice.

Lizzy inexperta como era no esperaba que su primera semana en el instituto finalizase con su sangre manchando el elegante suelo del instituto. Ante el ataque sorpresa, todos reaccionaron en protegerse los unos y otros, y ella había chillado. De repente estaba allí temblorosa a hacer un movimiento en falso contra el enemigo cuando un cuerpo grande la empujó con su enormidad contra la pared, arrinconándola.

Sus antenas invisibles se volvieron locas y sus instintos perdieron el control. Justo así con las manos contra una espalda cubierta de una camiseta blanca ceñida, su letrero luminoso de genética gritaba poder.

-Quédate detrás de mí. Me seguirás justo como estas, ¿comprendes? Asiente sí puedes entender lo que te digo niña, ¿sí? Bien, no te apartes.

Logan gritaba ordenes a los estudiantes y gruñía como un poseso. Y matando frente a ella, y el resto, a todos los intrusos en esa recamara salpicando su blanco vestido.

Lizzy no pudo evitar llorar, jamás quiso dejarse caer de rodillas y bajar la cabeza ante alguien en el pasado, con él, el deseo fue casi incontrolable. Logan la miro por largo rato desde arriba, jadeando, cubierto en sangre, e inmóvil. Él supo lo que había querido hacer, y la había despachado a la enfermería, y jamás vuelto a sacar eso a colación el resto de los años que estarían juntos. Ella corrió, luchándose por encadenar sus instintos cuando el resto de los profesores aparecieron igual de afectados por la batalla.

Él desapareció, y durante tres días nadie supo nada de él.

Sin embargo volvieron a encontrarse, él era un profesor después de todo. En sus entrenamientos, como una enorme bestia a un cachorro la empujó hasta el borde, buscando su frustración y su rabia, probando con su resistencia, riendo de su debilidad sentándola sobre su trasero y exigiendo más de ella como su igual de manada.

Cada noche de entrenamiento, él se quedaba.

Logan expulsaba la nicotina mientras su cuerpo reposaba contra la pared de entrada a la ducha, era capaz de olfatear su dolor e impotencia mientras estaban solamente los dos en el gimnasio después de la última clase, guardaban silencio, conscientes de la presencia de cada uno. Sin una palabra o una mirada esperaba a que estuviese lista, e irrumpía en las duchas con un enorme botiquín lleno de todo tipo de implementos. Cada día. Lizzy lo miraba mientras deshacía los nudos de su cabello, sentía sus manos esparcir ungüento por su espalda y brazos cuidando la piel herida y los músculos destrozados.

Y mejoró. Más pequeña que él con su rapidez y flexibilidad lograba huir de sus intentos por capturarla.

Lizzy olía su orgullo.

Siempre era violento en el campo de guerra cuando lo veía enterrar sus largas garras brillantes y sangrientas en los enemigos determinados a herirlos. Logan nunca se calmaba, se apartaba y tragaba toda esa furia descargándola con malas palabras. No permitiría a alguien pasar por la pérdida que él sufrió. Y ella destruía con el único propósito de salvar los seres que él más amaba, entonces él dirigía sus ojos a ella, agradecido. Y ambos se colocaban espaldas con espaldas.

Unidos.

-Piensas muy fuerte.- Logan no abrió los ojos para su reacción.

Lizzy se inclinó con una sonrisilla.

-Solamente recordaba los viejos tiempos, y cómo llegamos hasta aquí, con lo gruñón que eras antes.- lo desafío susurrando las palabras a centímetros de sus labios.- Y aún eres, sólo más viejo.

Eso atrajo su atención. Apretando la carne de su cintura entre sus dos manos,fulminándola con la mirada celestina Logan empujó su pelvis contra su retaguardia.

-Este hombre gruñía todo el día porque deseaba arrancarte esos jodidos short de yoga que usas para entrenar en mis clases y sacudirme en tu interior sin importar cuantos alumnos Charles debía tratar después.- bufó y una sonrisa arrogante se asomo cuidadosamente en la comisura de sus labios.- No sabes cómo se sentía tener un coñito sin dueño deseándote y persiguiéndote a todos lados, oliendo su calor y solo deseando tomarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

-Conozco el sentimiento, no era fácil para mí tenerte bajo el mismo techo. - Ella se refregó contra su carne.-¿Ahora no me quieres un poco más? – Lizzy lamió su pecho.

-Oh, chica dulce. Ahora que te probé soy incapaz de apartarme de ti. Con tenerte todo puede irse a la mierda. ¿Te gustaría? ¿Ser esa jodida guerrera que en la cama adora rendirse a su alfa? 

Con un veloz movimiento la coloco nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo, ahora con ella sobre su estomago, y él cernido.

-¡Sí, por favor! – se refregó con más fuerza robándoles un gemido.- Lo quiero.

Logan se hizo espacio entre sus rodillas abriéndolas, colocando una de las rellenas almohadas debajo de su vientre, la sostuvo por las caderas. Palmeo la carne de su trasero, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Tomando de los residuos del coito anterior trabajo un dedo en el aro de anillos virginal.

-Voy a joderte como los animales, cachorrita.- se frotó entre los dos globos hablando con una voz ronca y pesada.- No solo tendré poder en tu mente, sino tú corazón, será mío, y te hare jodidamente la hembra más feliz de este puto mundo.- Logan beso su coxis, su columna, en medio de sus omoplatos y dio un mordisco en su nuca erizándole la piel.

Se sentía realmente bien. Su dedo se movió suave pero insistente dentro de ella, acariciando más profundo, más y más hasta que su dedo se enterró hasta el nudillo sepultado en el interior. Se deslizo fuera y luego nuevamente con un nuevo relajando los músculos, estimulando para que se abrieran.

Un nuevo dedo se unió el primero e igual hizo el tercero.

-Puedo soportarlo.

Él contempló como ella se desasía en sus instintos como mantequilla caliente. Solo un toque y esa cachorra interior salía a superficie. Logan deslizó sus dedos fuera, y los restregó en la rajita entre sus piernas lubricándolos con los jugos resbaladizos extendiéndolos hacia su entrada con un empuje.

Largos minutos de insistir. Ahora la cabeza hinchada de su miembro presionaba contra la entrada pequeña que él había creado, un millón de nervios despertó y suplicaron con ser acariciados. El anhelo la choco y cuando comenzó a introducirse se echo detrás para recibirlo, Logan la detuvo.

-Te siento, tan bien.- ella repitió como una mantra cuando la longitud se deslizo en la profundidad apretada. Podía sentir su pelvis contra las mejillas de su trasero.

-Todo mío, cachorrita.- él dijo.

Encontró su nueva obsesión en oírlo, hacia ese sonido profundo, un gruñido de avaricia carnal, tan explicito y erótico volvió su cuerpo gelatina. Logan era el único. Él gemía contra su hombro.

Una cálida mano abandono su cadera  para posicionarse posesivamente con la palma abierta en su vientre.

-Trabajaremos en esto, Lizzy. Nos daremos un tiempo para conocernos mas allá de todo este mundo y este jodido instituto. Nos iremos al bosque, ocultos entre las montañas y construiremos una enorme cabaña, haremos mi taller y una oficina para tus proyectos. Harás tus jodidos trabajos y seguirás molestándome sobre ellos con tus locas ideas. Daré todo por esta relación, pequeña.- Logan susurró sobre el golpeteo de la carne.- Luego, con el tiempo me dejaras ponerte un anillo y llenarte con mi crema como un jodido pastel hasta que cargues nuestros cachorros.

-Paso por paso, Logan.- ella gimoteo.

Eso la hizo alcanzar la cima. Lizzy exploto con un rugido, mientras los dientes de Logan se aferraban profundo en la misma marca, mucho más profundo que antes y lo sintió, hinchándose haciendo presión e invadiendo rincones despertándolos a la vida. De repente, otra ola de placer la barrió cuando la hinchazón feroz hizo presión.

Lizzy sintió como Logan ardía con ella, uniéndose a su coro de alaridos con su propio gruñido. 

En el placer puro y ahogante, consumiéndolos enteros, como un rayo cayendo entre ambos cuerpos sudorosos apoderándose de sus mentes y extendiendo los sentidos. Se reclamaron, sabiendo que en lo profundo de sus almas que todo estaría bien, mientras estuviesen juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
